I Trusted You
by disneychic13
Summary: Amy Rose was a target of bullying. Two of her best friends bully her now. She's perfectly content not talking to anybody, but when a teacher assigns her to a project with Shadow as her partner. Will she keep her vow of silence or will she trust Shadow enough to tell him what's going on at school? Starts with Sonally and Shadina, ends with Shadamy and Sonina


Amy Rose walked through the halls of her high school, clutching her books to her chest like her life depended on it. She was the nerdy sophomore of Chaos High. She always got picked on, no matter what she did. All of a sudden, she fell, throwing her books everywhere and knocking her glasses off her face. There was laughter from everyone in the hallway. Amy turned around to see who had tripped her.

_Same as always, _Amy thought. _The Queen, King, and Princess of Bitchiness, themselves._

Standing behind her, laughing with everyone, was Sally Acorn, her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, and her best friend, Mina Mongoose.

"Sally, you need to learn to keep your bag off the floor so little Miss Not-So-Popular can walk correctly." Mina scolded with fake sympathy.

Sally walked over to Amy. "You know, you look just like your mom."

Sally kicked Amy in the side. "And you're probably a slut, just like her."

Amy just gathered her books, put her glasses back on, stood up, and walked to her AP Chemistry class. She walked in and sat in the back like she always did. Her teacher, Miss Tikal walked into the room. _(A/N: Doesn't she remind you of a teacher?)_

"Okay class, today we will be starting a partner project," Tikal stated. She ignored the groans from the class and continued. "You and your partner will be making an all-purpose chemical. At the end of the month, you and your partner will tell me the name of your chemical, its purpose, and why you and your partner wanted to make it."

Everyone turned around to discuss their partners. Tikal clapped her hands to get the attention of the class.

"Don't bother discussing partnerships," Tikal ordered. "I have already put together your partners. Let's see. Sonic and Knuckles, Charmy and Tails, Espio and Mighty, Sally and Mina, and lastly Shadow and Amy."

Amy internally groaned. Of course she had to be paired with Shadow. Shadow was Sonic's cousin and Mina's boyfriend. After a few instructions, everyone walked over to their partner. Shadow got up and walked over to Amy. He sat in front of her and looked at her with his ruby red eyes while Amy wrote in her notebook.

"Hi." Shadow said to let her know he was there.

Amy looked up at him. She continued writing in her notebook. "Hi."

"So when do you want to start on this project?" Shadow asked.

"We can start this afternoon, if that's okay with you." Amy said, barely above a whisper.

"That's fine." Shadow replied, confused.

"Okay, we'll meet at my house after school." Amy stated while writing something. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it to him. "My address and phone number."

"Thanks." Shadow said with the confused note still in his voice.

The bell rang and Amy got up without a word and walked out of the room. Shadow still looked confused when she left. Shadow gathered his stuff and walked to lunch with Sally, Mina, and Sonic.

"So we heard you got paired up with Anti-social Amy over there." Sonic said, motioning to a table where Amy sat by herself, reading a book.

"She barely said a word to me during class." Shadow replied.

"Babe, she barely says a word to anyone." Mina told him.

Shadow nodded and glanced over to Amy. She always sat there, by herself with a book. Shadow wondered why she never spoke to anyone. He'll try to find that out this afternoon. The day rolled by quickly and Shadow found himself driving to Amy's house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a while, Amy opened the door.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hey," Shadow replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Amy opened the door wider so Shadow could come in. After Shadow came in, she shut the door.

Shadow didn't know what he expected when he walked into Amy's house. He had a hunch that there would be a lot of pink. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a lot of blues, gray, reds, and white. He walked into Amy's living room and sat on Amy's black sofa. Amy sat next to him with her chemistry textbook in her hand.

"Oh no," Shadow said, taking the book from her hand. "We won't need that."

"Yeah, we will." Amy said, trying to grab the book.

"No, this first day you are going to talk to me about something other than this project."

Amy sighed. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know about you." Shadow replied.

"Me?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, what are your favorite colors?" Shadow asked.

"Well, as you can see, I really like blue, black, gray, white, and red." Amy replied.

Shadow nodded in appreciation. "Favorite type of music?"

"I listen to Rock and Alternative, mostly." Amy replied.

"Really?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded in answer. "What are your favorite bands?"

"Um…Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Atreyu. But my all-time favorite band is Escape the Fate." Amy answered.

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise. They spent the whole day talking about varying topics. After a while, Shadow came to the topic he really wanted to know about.

"Why do you barely talk to anybody at school?" Shadow asked.

Amy's breath hitched. "I'm afraid of being bullied even more than I am."

"You get bullied?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, every single day." Amy replied.

"By who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Shadow leaned closer. "Try me."

"Sonic, Sally, and Mina."

Shadow looked taken aback. "No way."

"Way." Amy replied.

"I can't believe this."

"It's okay," Amy assured. "Just don't say anything to anyone. If it gets to be too much, I'll handle it."

Shadow glanced at the clock. "It's eight o' clock."

"Yeah, it is." Amy looked at Shadow. "So?"

"So, shouldn't your parents be home?"

"No, I live by myself."

"Where are your parents?" Shadow asked.

"My mom: dead. My father: jail." Amy answered.

"I'm sorry," Shadow said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I'm trying to make my peace with it."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow asked.

"Why not?" Amy replied. "So, I witnessed a murder. I saw my father kill my mother. I went to the authorities and turned him in. They put him in jail. He's locked up for life. My father has some pretty bad ties so they put me in the Witness Protection Program."

Shadow pulled Amy into a hug when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, it'll be okay." Shadow whispered to her.

Amy sobbed against his chest. After the sobbing stopped, Amy pulled away from Shadow.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded. "It felt better to get it off my chest. What about your parents?"

"My mom is dead, too. And I never knew my dad. I live with my aunt, my uncle, and Sonic."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Nah, it's okay. Sonic actually isn't that bad sometimes."

"I know."

"You do?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, Sonic and Mina used to be my friends before they started hanging out with Sally."

"Oh, they never told me that."

"I wouldn't expect them to."

There was another awkward silence. Shadow glanced at the clock again. It read nine o' clock.

"Well," Shadow sighed, getting up. "I better get home."

"Hold on a second," Amy ran upstairs and walked back downstairs with something in her hand. She held it out to Shadow. "The doctor told me I'm supposed to give this to somebody I trust."

Shadow took it from her and looked at it. "An inhaler?"

"I have asthma." Amy explained. "I also have dyslexia."

"Oh," Shadow said. "Well, for someone who has dyslexia, you're really smart."

Amy blushed slightly. "Thank you. You know, you're the only person I've actually opened up to."

Shadow smiled. "I consider that an honor. You're a cool person, Amy."

"Thanks," Amy replied. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Shadow nodded, walked to his car, and drove home. For two weeks, Shadow went to Amy's house to work on the project. He always found out new things about her. One afternoon after they had finished the project, Shadow asked Amy a very important question.

"Can you sing for me?"

"What?" Amy asked.

"I know you can sing," Shadow said. "You already told me."

"Fine, come on."

Amy led Shadow to a room that had a huge black piano in the middle of it. Amy sat down on a bench with Shadow next to her. Amy started to play a sad melody.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday _

When Amy finished, Shadow looked at her.

"You're an awesome singer." Shadow complimented.

"Thanks." Amy replied, looking at Shadow.

He looked into Amy's eyes. "You're welcome."

One day after he left Amy's house, Shadow saw Sonic when he came home.

"So how was your latest study session with Anti-social Amy?" he asked.

"It was pretty cool." Shadow replied.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool once you get her to talk." Shadow replied.

"Well, what did you find out about her?" Sonic questioned.

"That she likes rock and alternative music. That her favorite color is blue and she's awesome at video games. She sings, plays guitar, violin, and piano. She has dyslexia."

"She has dyslexia?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Shadow replied, walking upstairs.

Shadow walked to his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't get Amy out of his mind. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, the way she walked, the way she talked, how she sounded when she sang…and she was cute.

_Wait, _Shadow thought. _Did I just think that she was cute? Well, she is. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to go on…Oh God; I think I'm in love with Amy._

The next day, Amy was walking through the hallway during second period. She didn't have to be in class because she was helping a teacher draw floor plans for the school. She was walking around taking measurements when she saw Sally, Sonic, and Mina walking toward her.

"Oh, great." Amy said under her breath.

Sonic walked up to her and smirked. "Hey Amy."

"Hi Sonic," Amy replied.

"So," Sally started. "Our English teacher wanted us to ask you if you would read a speech to the entire student body."

"…No…I can't…"

"Why?" Mina said. "Is there a reason you don't want to?"

Amy turned and ran away. Sonic, Sally, and Mina ran after her. Amy felt her chest start to burn. She ignored it and kept running. After a while, she stopped running. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Sally, Mina, and Sonic stopped behind her.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sally asked. "Afraid to talk, like always?"

Amy fell on her hands and knees, wheezing. She coughed and wheezed. Amy chest was rising and falling very rapidly. Sonic and Mina started getting worried.

"What's happening to her?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Sonic answered. "Is there anyone around?"

Mina pointed to a classroom. "That's Shadow's class."

Sonic opened the door. The teacher, who was a rabbit, looked at him.

"Ms. Vanilla! Is Shadow in here?"

"Yes, he's over there."

Sonic looked across the room at his ebony cousin. "Shadow! Amy needs your help."

Shadow stood from his seat. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Sonic answered. "She was running and when she stopped she started wheezing…"

Right at that moment, Shadow's mind replayed a recent memory. Amy's voice played in his mind.

_I have asthma…_ _The doctor told me I'm supposed to give this to somebody I trust._

Shadow snapped back to reality. He ran toward the door. "She's having an asthma attack!"

Everyone ran after him. When Shadow ran into the hallway and saw Amy on the floor, coughing and wheezing. Shadow ran over to her and took out her inhaler. He sat Amy up straight against the locker while he took the cap off of the inhaler. He shook the inhaler and put the inhaler in Amy's mouth. He pressed down on the top and Amy inhaled slowly. Amy held her breath her breath for ten seconds and exhaled. Shadow pressed the top again and Amy inhaled. Shadow watched Amy the whole time. Amy told him that when he sees her blink twice to take the inhaler out of her mouth and get the instructions in her backpack.

_Why blinking? _Shadow had asked.

_I won't be able to talk, _Amy had answered. _It will probably be the only thing I can manage. I might not know what's going on at that point._

Amy slowly exhaled and blinked two times. Shadow took the inhaler out of her mouth. He turned to Sonic.

"Where's her backpack?" he asked.

"I think it's in her locker I'll go get it." Sonic sped down the hallway to Amy's locker. "What was her combination again? 10-13-45."

Amy's locker opened. Sonic grabbed the blue backpack and sped back to Shadow. Shadow opened the backpack and took out the red-lined paper.

Step 1: Have someone call 911.

Shadow turned to his teacher. "Ms. Vanilla, can you call 911?"

"Of course." Ms. Vanilla disappeared into the classroom.

Step 2: Check for responsiveness. Ex. Her name, her location, Friends, Diseases or Disorders, Family

Shadow turned to Amy. "What's your name?"

Amy looked him in the eyes. "…Amy Rose…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"…Chaos High School…"

"Do you know who I am?"

Amy kept her eyes locked on his. "…Sh-Shadow the Hedgehog…"

Shadow smiled slightly, happy that she remembered who he was. But he had more questions and he really did not want to ask them in front of people. "Do you have any disorders that you know of?"

"…I have dyslexia…And I'm sick of it…I wake up every morning terrified that I might have to read something out loud…"

Sonic and Mina looked at each other, ashamed of their actions.

"Who are your parents?"

"…David and Violet Rose…"

"Where are they?"

"…My father is in prison…and my mother is…dead…"

Shadow exhaled. Here was the question he was really dreading. "Why?"

"I witnessed a murder." Amy said immediately.

Everyone gasped behind Shadow. Sally rolled her eyes while Sonic and Mina looked at the floor.

"My father killed my mother. He tried to…"

"He tried to what?" Shadow asked.

"…kill me…I'm in the Witness Protection Program in case one of his friends come after me…He's mentally insane…He believes I'm the product of an affair my mother had…She never had an affair though he had several…I…I still see the steel of that knife…"

Sonic and Mina silently started to cry because of Amy's story.

"Alright Amy, the paramedics are on their way."

Amy nodded. E. came through the door and ran toward Amy. They put her on a gernie and asked a few questions. An orange cat turned to Shadow.

"Is she responsive?"

"Yes, I checked."

"Were her parents contacted?"

"Her mother is dead. She lives alone."

"Is there anyone here she knows well?"

"She knows me very well."

"Will you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, we're taking her to Green Emerald Hospital."

Shadow nodded. The paramedics took Amy to the hospital while everyone went back into the classroom. Shadow, Sally, Mina, and Sonic were left in the hallway.

"I can't believe what she said." Sonic admitted.

"I can't believe that you three chased her until she had an asthma attack." Shadow said. Sonic and Mina looked at the ground again. They didn't want this to happen at all. "And I can't believe what she told me about you three."

"What did she say about us?" Mina asked.

"That you three bully her every day." Shadow turned to Sonic and Mina. "Especially you two. You guys used to be her best friends. Sonic, we're cousins and we live together, we'll work this out, but Mina, consider this our breakup. I know you like Sonic anyway and I'm in love with someone else."

Shadow ran to his car and drove to the hospital. He walked up to the desk.

"I'm here to see Amy Rose."

The woman at the desk looked at him. "Are you Shadow?"

"Yes."

"She's been asking for you since she's been aware of her surroundings. You can go on in. Room 122."

"Thank you."

Shadow walked to room 122 and instantly heard the one thing he wanted to hear at that moment.

"Shadow!"

"Hey Rose."

Amy was sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor, just in case. Shadow sat down in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay; you just gave me a scare."

"Good, this means…" Amy punched Shadow in the arm. "How could you? I trusted you! I told you about my dyslexia in secrecy!"

Shadow rubbed his arm. "Ow, and I never meant to say anything. It's just that I couldn't get you out of my head that night. That night, I realized I'm in love with you Amy."

"You are?"

Shadow kissed Amy on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Amy smiled. "That it does, but what about Mina?"

"We broke up."

"Okay." Amy rested her head against Shadow's arm. "Can you sing me something?"

"How about we both sing something?"

"Like what?"

"What are you thinking about?" Shadow asked.

"My mom."

"Me too. Okay, let me think of something."

(**Bold **is Shadow, _Italics _is Amy, _**Bold Italics **_is both)

**Na **[X9]** It's hard enough to find the time to sleep It's easier to find the time to dream Another night spent too far from the stars Things Aren't Always What They Seem It's hard enough to find my place at home It's easier out here on my own A father's love there's no such thing I know Things Aren't Always What They Seem Oh Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

**Whoa Things Aren't Always What They Seem To Be Oh and I just hope your memory's proud of me I, I might cry myself to sleep And imagine that you're here with me, yeah**

_It's hard enough to find someone to trust It's easier to live life scared to love A mother's touch stolen way too soon Things Aren't Always What They Seem No Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem To Be I just hope your memory's proud of me I might cry myself to sleep And imagine that you're here with me_

_You're not really that much different from me_ **Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need, yeah **_Oh won't you __**tell me what you see when you look at me When you look at me Oh oh oh**_

_**Things Aren't Always What They Seem To Be Oh I just hope your memory's proud of me Oh I might cry myself to sleep And imagine that you're here with me **_**Oh**

_Na _[X7]

**Na **[X7]

_**Na **_[X7]

Shadow wiped away Amy's tears with the pad of his thumb. Soon, they heard clapping. They looked at the door and saw Sonic and Mina standing in the doorway.

"Shads, how come you never told me you could sing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Amy greeted.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Amy replied. "So where's Sally?"

"Probably at home," Mina answered. "Sonic broke up with her and asked me out."

"Awesome!" Amy replied.

"So, we're cool?" Sonic and Mina asked.

"Mina and I are cool," Amy answered. "But Sonic, come here."

Sonic leaned closer. Amy punched him in the arm like she did to Shadow. Sonic started rubbing his arm.

"Damn Amy, you punch hard!"

Amy smiled. "Now we're cool."

Shadow and Mina smiled while Sonic still rubbed his arm. Amy, Shadow, Mina, and Sonic hugged. All of them where happy that there were always three other people they could finally trust.__


End file.
